Celestial Princesses
by Hieiko
Summary: Various drabbles written for the 31 days Exchange. Contains yuri. Latest addition: Imperfect Dress Haruka/Michiru .
1. Parting Ways

Title: **Parting Ways**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Sailormoon  
Pairing: Uranus/Serenity  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 17, "we outgrow love, like other things".  
Summary: Serenity knows it's time to end things.

"How could you agree to marry that fool?" Princess Uranus demanded.

"Endymion is a good man," Serenity replied defensively. "And our marriage would serve to unify the Moon and Earth kingdoms."

"And what about 'us', Serenity? Do you expect me to simply step aside and forget everything between us?"

"Yes, that is what we must do," Serenity said, refusing to look her lover in the eye.

"Well then, if that is what you desire, _your Highness_." Princess Uranus stalked away in silent fury.

"I'm so sorry," Serenity whispered softly, as tears slid down her face. "This is for the best."


	2. At Your Service

Title: **At Your Service**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Sailormoon  
Characters: Usagi, Haruka  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 255  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 01, "it may not seem like much".  
Summary: Usagi receives a bit of help from a friend.

Usagi looked up at the sky as it began to rain. Cursing her lack of umbrella, she placed her bookbag over her head, and started to run. Upon reaching an intersection, Usagi stopped and counted the seconds impatiently as she waited for the red light to change.

After what seemed like forever, the light finally turned green. She hurriedly stepped off the sidewalk, only to stop again as a yellow car edged forward onto the pedestrian lane and blocked her way.

"What the--" she started to say.

The driver side window lowered, and she heard a friend's voice say, "Get in!"

"Haruka-san!" Usagi exclaimed, then scrambled over to the other side of the car.

"Heading home?" asked Haruka, once Usagi had settled onto the passenger seat.

"Yes," replied the younger girl, then, "Oh no! I'm getting your car all wet."

"Well yes, you are," Haruka agreed. "But that would be my fault since I told you to ride with me."

"It's really lucky that you came along when you did," Usagi said, looking out the windshield at the heavy downpour.

"Oh, I always have perfect timing."

Usagi laughed. "That's so arrogant of you to say!"

"Just being truthful," Haruka replied, smirking.

The next several minutes passed in silence, until finally they stopped in front of the Tsukino residence.

"Thank you so much for the ride," Usagi said, before getting out of the car and hurrying to the front door, amidst the still pouring rain.

"Always at your service, princess," Haruka murmured as she drove away.


	3. Recognition

Title: **Recognition**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Sailormoon  
Character: Usagi  
Word Count: 125  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 26, "memory for names".  
Summary: Set at the beginning of Sailormoon R. Usagi alone knows about being a Senshi.

Usagi has mixed feelings after Luna restores her memory. She is glad to know the truth; really, she is. But being the only one who remembers isn't much fun.

In the mornings, she is almost always rushing to avoid being late for school. But one day, she wakes up a little too early, and can't get back to sleep. So she gets ready for school and leaves the house ahead of her usual time.

Usagi walks slowly, and notices what she never used to: Rei-chan sweeping the front yard at Hikawa Shrine, Ami-chan also walking to school, Minako-chan waiting at a bus stop. Minutes later, Mako-chan is running past her, so Usagi knows it's time to hurry.

After all, she wouldn't want to be late.


	4. Dark Queens

Title: **Dark Queens**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Sailormoon  
Pairing/Characters: Mistress Nine/Dark Lady  
Word Count: 115  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 27, "corseted".  
Summary: AU. Even in a dark universe, Hotaru and Chibiusa could not remain apart.

In another life, they would have been childhood friends. A sickly little girl and her cheerful friend. They would have been called "Hotaru and Chibiusa"... would have grown to become powerful Sailor Senshi.

Instead, darkness took over them, and they became queens of the world.

Mistress Nine believes she made the right decision in not pursuing the world's destruction. Now she sits on a throne, with Dark Lady sitting on a similar throne at her left. Their long black and pink hair pool on the floor, but never entangle. The space between them is too wide for that. They are never close to one another in public.

That luxury is only allowed behind closed doors.


	5. Betrayal Unknown

Title: **Betrayal Unknown**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Sailormoon  
Characters: Uranus, Jupiter  
Word Count: 145  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 13, "I know enough of hate".  
Summary: Set in the "Dark Queens" AU universe. Commander Uranus thinks she recognizes one of the rebel leaders, but doesn't.

One of the elusive rebel leaders had finally been caught and unmasked. Uranus thought she looked familiar.

The young woman, who called herself Jupiter, had green eyes (which seemed brighter in Uranus' memory-- or was it simply her imagination?), and long brown hair tied haphazardly in a ponytail (again Uranus remembered-- no, imagined that the ponytail looked neater.) Glaring at Uranus with hatred, she had cried out, "You selfish traitor!"

The hatred was nothing; nearly everyone on the planet hated Uranus for being the commander of Mistress Nine and Dark Lady's combined armed forces. The accusation of betrayal she did not understand, for she and this Jupiter (a commander in the rebellion) were naturally enemies. Uranus had always been loyal to the queens, and to her lover Neptune.

Jupiter's words made no sense. But it continued to haunt Uranus until the day of Jupiter's execution.


	6. Imperfect Dress

Title: **Imperfect Dress**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Sailormoon  
Pairing: Haruka/Michiru  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 140  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 23, "skipping lunch".  
Summary: Haruka keeps Michiru company while shopping.

"Do you think this dress makes me look fat?"

Haruka rolled her eyes at Michiru's question. "No, it does not, because you aren't fat. What you are, however, is a woman trying on a dress that is the wrong size."

"This is the only size they have left!" Michiru turned away from the mirror to frown at her girlfriend. "I went on a diet for two weeks just to fit in this dress."

"A diet? You skipped meals, Michiru. That doesn't constitute a proper diet, and you know it."

Michiru sighed. "And here I thought I'd found the perfect dress for our concert."

"It's not the perfect dress if it doesn't fit you." Haruka slid into the changing stall beside Michiru, and shut the door. At Michiru's suddenly raised eyebrows, the blonde smirked. "Let's get you out of that dress."


End file.
